Say You Love Me
by Sannin chan
Summary: Dan Jika cinta itu seperti bunga sakura yang selalu mekar di awal musim semi, maka aku ingin cinta mu untuk ku selalu mekar setiap hari, sehingga hanya keindahan yang kulihat setiap harinya dalam hidupku.


Dan Jika cinta itu seperti bunga sakura yang selalu mekar di awal musim semi, maka aku ingin cinta mu untuk ku selalu mekar setiap harinya, sehingga hanya keindahan yang kulihat setiap hari dalam hidupku.

**Say You Love Me**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**SasuSaku**

_Aiko Cafe 15.30 WIB_

"Sakura, apa Sasuke pernah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis pada mu selama satu tahu pernikahan kalian?" tiba-tiba saja Ino sahabatku menayakan perihal keromantisan Sasuke.

"Emmmm, coba aku ingat-ingat dulu" ucapku. "Rasanya tidak pernah" jawabku jujur. Ya aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sejujur-jujurnya, karena Sasuke memang sangat jarang mengucapkan kata-kata romantis untukku, apalagi kata-kata cinta.

"Apa kau serius Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku serius Ino" jawab ku singkat.

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan 'kau cantik Sakura' atau 'aku mencintaimu' kepadamu Sakura" ucap Ino.

"Sasuke buka tipe pria yang suka mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, terkadang dia malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku. kau tahu itu kan pig?" aku berusaha membuat Ino megerti. Sejujurnya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Sakura, kalian sudah menikah selama satu tahun dan Sasuke masih malu hanya sekedar mengatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"..."

"Kau tahu, Sai saja hampir setiap saat mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaku, bahkan saat ia sedang di kantor sekalipun ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sms atau telpon" Ino meminum cappucino-nya yang mungkin sudah mendingin, karena terlalu lama dibiarkan.

"Jangan-jangan kau dan Sasuke belum pernah melakukan 'itu'? tanya Ino lagi. Dan pertanyaan bodohnya berhasil membuat pipiku merona bak buah tomat yang sudah matang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu aku bisa hamil jika aku belum pernah melakukan itu bersama Sasuke?" jawabku sambil mengelus perutku yang masih rata.

"Benarkah?" tersirat raut ketidakpercayaan pada wajah Ino.

"Ya Ino, aku tengah mengandung anaknya Sasuke, saat ini usianya baru enam minggu". Aku memeluk perutku dengan kedua tanganku, rasanya bahagia sekali mengetahui aku mengandung anaknya Sasuke.

"Boleh aku memegang perutmu Sakura" Ino mengulurkan tangannya. "Halo adik bayi, tante Ino tidak sabar ingin menemuimu delapan bulan lagi, jadilah kuat seperti ibumu ya" Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia masih sangat kecil Ino, bahkan perutku saja masih rata" aku meminum tehku yang juga telah mendingin.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau menanyakannya pada Sasuke, menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padamu selama ini, terutama apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak" ucap Ino lagi.

"Terima kasih pig, akan aku pertimbangkan saranmu" jawabku sambil memandang ke luar kaca, ke arah jalanan yang terlihat sepi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga tiba di rumah, aku kembali memikirkan perkataan Ino ketika aku bertemu dengannya di kafe tadi sore. Mungkin ada baiknya aku menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padaku sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah mencintaku sekarang setelah satu tahun pernikahan kami berjalan.

Aku dan Sasuke menikah karena hasil perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua ku dan dan orangtua Sasuke. Aku tidak menolak sama sekali saat itu, karena sudah sejak lama aku mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan sekalipun aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku tidak mencintai Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak dapat lari dari perjodohan itu, karena jika Ayah yang memutuskan maka tidak ada satupun yang dapat membantah. Sasuke pun juga tak pernah mengatakan ia ataupun menolak perjodohan kami. Dan hasilnya sekarang pernikahanku dan Sasuke sudah berjalan satu tahun dan saat ini aku sedang mengandung anaknya meskipun Sasuke belum tahu perihal ini sama sekali.

Aku menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilam malam, pantasan saja aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Semenjak hamil aku memang semakin sering merasa mengantuk dan lelah meskipun aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain pekerjaan rumah. Dan seperti biasa, pada jam seperti ini Sasuke belum pulang dari kantornya.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan hingga harus berada di kantor sampai sudah malam seperti ini. Terkadang muncul berbagai pikiran buruk dalam benakku. Mungkinkah Sasuke sengaja pulang malam untuk menghindariku, mungkinkah Sasuke sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama selingkuhannya, mungkinkah, mungkinkah dan mungkinkah. Berbagai kemungkinan seringkali muncul dalam otakku ketika sedang menunggu Sasuke pulang kerja seperti ini. Selama setahun aku menikah dengannya, hanya beberapa kali saja ia pulang cepat dan itupun karena orangtuanya ataupun orangtuaku datang berkunjung melihat keadaan kami. Sepertinya ucapan ibunya tak Sasuke hiraukan bahwa ia harus sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ku, terbukti sampai saat ini ia masih pulang malam dari kantor. Aku amat paham kesibukan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaan Uchiha, pastilah kesibukan Sasuke sangat banyak, tetapi terkadang aku juga amat ingin hanya berdua dengannya tanpa ada gangguan apapun walaupun itu sehari saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin dalam beberapa menit Sasuke akan segera tiba atau kalau memang dia tak datang-datang aku akan tidur di sofa dan keesokan harinya aku pasti terbangun di tempat tidur.

Dugaan ku ternyata benar. Kurang dari 10 menit sasuke datang.

"Tadaima" suara baritonnya selalu membuatku merasa tenang meskipun tidak pernah keluar kata-kata manis dari mulutnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Kau sudah makan?" tanya ku, seperti biasa, inilah yang kulakukan menyambut kepulangannya dari kantor. Bersikap lebut dan penuh cinta, sebagai perwujudan rasa bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tidak aku sudah makan" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil melepaskan jas kerjanya dan aku langsung mengambilnya sekaligus tas kerja dan juga dasi yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Sakit rasanya menerima sikap dingin Sasuke yang seperti ini. "Kapan ia akan menyadarai bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya" gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, baiklah kalau begitu aku sudah mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur sekarang, jika Sasuke-_kun_ perlu sesuatu bangunkan saja aku" aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur kami.

Hampir saja aku menagis di hadapan Sasuke jika aku tidak segera masuk ke kamar. Aku tak ingin ia melihat aku menangis, dengan keberadaanya di sisiku saja itu sudah cukup meskipun itu tanpa cinta darinya. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban darinya, sudah cukup sakit mngetahui bahwa ia tak mencintaiku.

Setiap hari aku berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri sambil berharap sauatu saat Sasuke akan mencintaiku.

Dingin dari tempat tidur langsung menusuk ke sumsung tulang begitu aku membaringkan tubuh rapuh ini. Tidak ada kehangatan yang kurasakan dalam kamar tidur ini. Aku merindukan Sasuke memelukku.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tiba-tiba saja ada kehangatan dari tangan Sasuke memelukku dari belakang.

"..."

"Kenapa kau menangis Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"..."

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, katakan kau kenapa?" dari suaranya terdengar Sasuke mulai kesal.

Aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-_kun_?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah ku kumpulkan sejak lama.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Dan itu membuatku air mataku perlahan membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Jawab aku Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya ku lagi dengan suara yang semakin terisak.

"Setidaknya beri aku jawaban Sasuke-_kun_, ya atau tidak, itu saja sudah cukup, dengan begitu aku tak perlu menerka-nerka, jika memang ternyata kau belum mencintaiku atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah mencintaiku aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar terus bersamamu, demi anak kita dan terlebih karena aku mencintaimu" tumpah sudah semua perasaanku selama ini dan aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Aku memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, berharap ia dapat merasakan cintaku.

"Sakura" suara Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. "Tatap aku" ucapnya sambil mengangkat wajahku lembut. Ia mencium ku, tepat di bibirku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menciumku. Wajahku merona ditengah tangisku yang belum juga berhenti.

"Dengar baik-baik Sakura, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika cinta itu seperti udara yang kau butuhkan setiap saat dalam hidup mu maka aku ingin kau menjadi udara itu. Ia memang tak terlihat, tak berwujud, tetapi aku sangat membutuhkannya dalam setiap tarikan nafas ku. Tanpa udara itu aku tidak akan bisa bernafas dan tanpa udara itu aku akan mati. Dan aku aku mencintaimu seperti udara itu, seolah-olah aku akan mati bila tidak ada kau di sisi ku, Sakura" Sasuke menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Gerakannya sangat perlahan.

"Jika cinta itu seperti api yang menerangiku di dalam kegelapan maka aku ingin kau menjadi api itu, Sakura. Nyalanya selalu dapat membuatku melihat dalam kegelapan, bahkan di tempat tergelap sekalipun. Tanpa nyala api itu aku tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa dan tanpa nyala api itu aku akan buta. Dan aku, aku membutuhkanku seperti api itu dalam hidupku, untuk menerangi setiap langkah hidupku, bahkan di setiap sudut gelap hatiku, Sakura". Aku melihat kesungguhan di mata Sasuke. Tatapan matanya sangat lembut.

"Jika cinta itu seperti seni yang menyuguhkan keindahan alam semesta ini, maka kau adalah sebuah karya seni yang diciptakan oleh-Nya dalam hidupku, Sakura, setiap aku melihatmu aku sangat mengagumimu seperti karya seni itu. Dan aku melihatmu melihatmu seolah-olah hanya kaulah keindahan yang ada dalam hidupku, Sakura". Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Baru kali ini aku mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata romantis dalam kalimat yang sangat panjang. Kembali ku peluk Sasuke erat-erat tak ingin melepaskannya walaupun sebentar saja.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura, seperti udara, seperti api, seperti seni, aku mencintaimu Sakura dan aku membutuhkan melebihi apapun. Dan Jika cinta itu seperti bunga sakura yang selalu mekar di awal musim semi, maka aku ingin cinta mu untuk ku selalu mekar setiap harinya, sehingga hanya keindahan yang kulihat setiap hari dalam hidupku." Aku merasakan Sasuke juga memelukku.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah meragukanmu" hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan dan kami terus berpelukan sambil terdiam selama beberapa menit lamanya, menyalurkan perasaan bahwa sesunguhnya kami saling mencintai.

"Aku hamil Sasuke" ucapku berusaha memecah keheingan yang ada.

"Banarkah?" Sasuke nampak ragu.

"Ya, aku hamil anakmu Sasuke-_kun_" jawabku singkat.

"Terima kasih Sakura" Sasuke menciumku dengan sangat perlahan.

Terima kasih Tuhan, sudah menghadirkan cinta dalam hidupku.

**END**

**Review Please?**

**AN: arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya.**

**Sampai ketemu di fict berikutnya :) :) :)**


End file.
